Inspiration
by TheLittlestRaindrop
Summary: Convincing Uta to take you on as an apprentice was hard work. Uta convincing you to help him find inspiration? Much easier. *Originally posted on AO3*
1. All I Need

It's late afternoon in the 23rd Ward. You're currently sat in HySy, watching Uta work on a new mask.

After your first visit to HySy, you'd practically begged him to make you his apprentice. When he'd said no, you'd asked the next day. After that refusal, you'd asked again the day after that. This went on for about a month. His constant rejections were hard, but you were determined to study under him, desperate to see him at work. You'd eventually discovered why he kept rejecting you.

After all, ghouls do try to avoid being around humans for extended periods of time.

Yep, you'd discovered that those eyes of his aren't just for show; they're the real deal.

You'd walked in as always, planning to beg him for a chance yet again. As you'd opened the door into the main studio, you'd seen him, mouth wide open as he popped an eyeball inside. You'd let out a tiny squeak of shock, which had alerted him to your presence. You'd considered running away, but you'd known deep down that he would pursue you. Instead, you'd decided to make him an offer.

'Take me on as an apprentice, and I'll keep your secret.' He'd blinked at you, clearly taken aback. He'd asked you if you'd considered the fact that he could just eat you there and then. You'd looked him dead in the eyes, and in the most serious voice you could muster you said 'I have, but I assure you, you don't want to eat me; I taste terrible.' Your response had made him giggle, and he finally offered to make you his apprentice. You'd left HySy feeling gleeful, eagerly anticipating your new job.

That was two months ago, and things between the two of you are great. You've settled into a routine; he tends to his clients as normal while you observe him. When that's done, you make coffee, and the two of you discus mask ideas. When a final design is chosen, he begins work immediately, and you go back to watching him work. You've learnt a great many things so far, and you eagerly look forward to working with him for many months yet to come. There is one slight problem however…

You have a serious crush on him.

You're not sure when it happened, but at some point during your apprenticeship you'd begun to notice things about him. Little things like how his tongue pokes out of his mouth when he's focusing, and how he smiles with his eyes rather than his mouth. You'd also caught a peak down his vest, and the sight was almost enough to make you fall to your knees and beg him to remove it properly. Your thoughts around him almost always seem to involve begging…

Your thoughts return to the present as Uta calls out to you. 'Can you pass me my scissors? I need them for something important.' You grab them for him, eager to assist him in anyway he needs you to.

As you hand him the scissors, you're surprised to feel him yank on your t-shirt. Before you can ask him what he's doing, he uses the scissors to slice clean through the fabric, cutting it in half. You cry out in shock, not expecting him to do such a thing. You look at him sternly whilst trying to cover up.

'What the hell was that for?!' You shout, irritated that you're going to have to walk home with your shirt wide open.

Uta looks at you blankly. 'I need inspiration, so I decided to do something reckless. Although, it's not quite as reckless as my next move.' Before you have time to ask, he stands up, pushing you against his workbench. He brings his mouth down to push against you own, and starts kissing your forcefully. You close your eyes, giving yourself over to him. After all, it's not everyday your crush makes a move on you!

He snakes his tongue into your mouth, and you start moaning in pleasure. You hear a snipping sound, followed by the feeling of a beringed hand grasping a breast; he's cut your bra off! You'd complain to him about that too, if your mouth wasn't occupied with something far more important that clothing.

Still, just because you're not in a position to complain, it doesn't mean the turnabout isn't still fair play.

You take the scissors from him, and give his vest the same treatment he gave your t-shirt. Once the fabric is fully bisected, you toss the scissors to the side, and start running your hands across his chest. He's surprisingly toned for someone who sits down at work all day. It must be hunting humans that keeps him in shape.

That thought arouses you so much it sickens you. The mere thought of Uta doing something as primitive as hunting his prey awakens something primal within you, and you feel your body preparing to be fucked by him.

Another huge turn-on is that fact you know he can kill you easily if he wants to, but is instead using you for other pleasures. It's like a lion hunting a gazelle, only to start humping it instead.

Uta breaks the kiss, panting slightly. 'I bet I can do something even more reckless. Wanna see?' Instead of answering, you put a hand between his legs, aiming for an erection you're sure you'll find there. Sure enough, your hand makes contact with his length, which feels rock hard and ready to go.

Uta tears into the front of your jeans, ripping the buttons off. Again, the almost animalistic element to his actions has you growing wetter still, desperate for him to fill you. He manages to get your jeans halfway down your legs before giving up, and tearing your underwear off. You're about to pull down his harem pants when he turns you over, pushing your exposed chest onto the cool workbench's surface. He encourages you to spread your legs as far as possible, so you wriggle one leg out of your jeans so you can spread them properly. As soon as you're in position, you feel something wet slide against your opening; it's his tongue.

He slowly inserts his tongue into you, letting you get used to it for a few seconds before he starts tongue fucking you in earnest, hands moving around your waist to toy with your clit. The pleasure washing through you is intense, and you begin to wonder why you didn't offer yourself up as 'inspiration' from day one. You only hope he needs a constant supply of the stuff, because you could get used to this.

You start to feel an orgasm building, and start moaning his name, following it with words like 'more' and 'harder'. He does as you request, and it's not long before you're on the cusp of your orgasm, ready to fall into oblivion.

He stops before you get the chance.

He removes his face from between your legs, and you're about to turn around and smack his beautiful, teasing face when you hear a rustling of fabric behind you. As you realise that it's the sound of him freeing himself from his harem pants, he shoves into you so forcefully it makes the table shake. That's all it takes to bring you to climax, your scream of pleasure loud enough to wake the dead. Your pleasure in intensified by Uta, who is fucking you without mercy. You can feel the workbench shake underneath you as he continues his thrusts, the vibrations toying with your nipples. He puts a hand into your hair, yanking your head up so he doesn't have to bend over much to speak to you. To your surprise, he sounds almost bored.

'What turns you on more; being fucked by a Ghoul, or begin fucked by your boss?' You moan, not expecting to hear him use such vulgar language. He clearly likes the sound of your moans. 'You're such a naughty girl, willing to drop your panties for me on a whim. I wish I'd known about your naughty streak sooner; I've wanted to do you since I first saw you. I hope you like it kinky, because you and I have some lost time to make up for.' His words drive you towards a second orgasm, body feeling overheated from all of the sensations rushing through it. A few more hard thrusts, and one of his hands rubbing at your clit is all it takes to ruin you, he name the only thing on your lips as the world falls apart for the second time.

He finishes soon after, bottoming out before shooting his load deep inside of you. He rocks his hips a little, trying to ride out his orgasm. Eventually, he stops moving, clearly satisfied. He collapses on top of you, not bothering to slip out of you just yet. You both stay like that for a long while, Uta pressing gentle kisses against your hair. He whispers softly to you.

'You're all the inspiration I'll ever need, all in one beautiful little package.'


	2. Return To HySy

A week has passed since the incident with Uta, and so far, you've not set foot inside HySy, or the 23rd ward at all for that matter.

The moment the tryst between you ended, the reality of your situation set in. Not only had you just fucked the boss, you'd done so at his studio, in his workspace, without a moment's hesitation.

The fact that he's also a ghoul makes the whole situation seem unsalvageable.

So you'd gathered up your tattered clothes and bolted, not sparing Uta a second glance as you'd made your way home, ignoring the stares you'd received from passers-by.

At first you'd wondered if he'd follow you. While you're certain ghouls have a heightened state of smell, he wouldn't need to use his nose to locate you; as your employer, you'd given him your personal information in case of emergencies. He knows both your home and mobile numbers, your address, the names, numbers, and location of your next of kin… not only could he find you, he could probably find everyone you care about.

So why didn't he?

The first contact you'd had from him since the 'incident' was a text he'd sent you last night.

It read;

'HySy. Tomorrow. Come or you're fired.'

As much as you'd been tempted to just ignore it in favour of hiding, you'd been the one to beg him for a job. You'd like to keep it if you can. Besides, it was one little slip. You're both adults, you can overlook it, right? Plenty of people must have slept with their bosses in the past, it's not a big deal. Just gotta move on past it…

Even if every time you see he work station, all you can imagine is him pounding you into it.

… today is going to be a long day.

Well, you can't exactly turn around now; you're here.

Time to face the music.

As you let yourself in to the studio, the first thing you hear is… voices? He must have clients in.

As quietly as you can, you walk into the main room, catching sight of Uta talking to a regular client of yours; one you know is a ghoul.

You catch the tail end of his words. '… be back soon? She's a lot tastier to look at than you.' You… you really wish you'd not heard that. Does he mean tasty in terms of appearance, or is it more… literal?

Uta smirks. 'I can't argue with you there. She'll be back when she's back. Oh, she's here right now. Hello.' Ah, he's noticed you. Right. Here's where it gets awkward then.

Before you can say hello, the customer turns too. 'Hello there, sweetheart. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. I've missed you. I've been in every day hoping to take a peak at your sweet ass.' Has he always been this creepy? You don't remember this customer being so creepy.

Again, you're not given the chance to speak, as Uta beats you to it. 'Well, you've seen her. If you don't mind, she and I need to talk. I'll have your mask ready soon. I'd have had it sooner if you'd not come in every single day this week…' Ah, the creep wasn't exaggerating then? Charming.

Still, Uta's suggestion hits home; the customer walks straight past you, but not before stopping to for a second to stare at your ass.

A low growl sounds from inside Uta's chest, and the man finally leaves.

The moment he's gone, Uta marches after him, places a sign on the door telling people not to disturb him, then locks the door, before finally looking at you again.

You find his stare hard to keep, but you do your best, mustering a weak smile. 'Hey. Sorry I've not been in, but after what happened I… well, I didn't know what I was going to say.' You still don't if you're honest. You should have thought this through on the way here…

Uta hums, not looking particularly impressed by your answer. 'You didn't have to say anything. Your body did a lot of talking.' He's standing in front of you now, his body dangerously close to yours. 'And then you ran away. Why did you run away? Didn't you like it?' Oh, but if he only knew how much you liked it. Does he really have no idea?

You do your best to stay calm, but his close proximity has your mind conjuring up images of exactly what happened the last time you two got this close. 'I did, but…'

Uta grabs your hips, and pulls you flush against him. 'But nothing. You liked it. You wanted it. You didn't tell me to stop. Not even when I had my tongue inside your sweet little body… so why did you leave?' This isn't going like you'd thought. At this rate, you'll be right back to square one in a matter of seconds.

You think about backing away, but find your body is frozen; you're glad you can still talk. 'You're my boss. I didn't think… it's hardly professional, is it? I spent so long trying to get a job with you, and then…'

The grin that appears on Uta's face is a combination of terrifying and arousing. 'It's not professional at all. Doesn't that make it so much more thrilling? My naughty apprentice spreading herself for me on a whim because she wants me that badly… I've been thinking about it constantly. How sexy you looked with me inside you. How tight you were. How I had planned to spend all day buried in you. If you'd only stayed longer, I would have had you crawling out of here because your legs couldn't support you, as weak as the constant pleasure had made them. But you left, and you cut my plans short. Now you're going to leave again, because for some reason you'd rather listen to your head than your body. I know you still want me. Shall I prove it?' You're not sure he has to; you know full well how desperate for him you are now.

When he doesn't get an answer, Uta sips a hand straight down into your underwear, his fingers rubbing at your soaking slit before sliding two of them inside of you, your body providing no resistance. 'There we are. Your body is begging for me. Surely you won't ignore it now? I'll need an answer soon, or else I'll just have to keep fingering you until you faint.' He slides a third finger in and starts rubbing your clit with his thumb, and for a moment you worry that you can't form words at the moment.

You manage, though they come out as a whimper. 'I don't… want to ignore it. I want more.' His fingers start fucking you a little faster, but other than that, Uta doesn't move.

All he does is growl lowly before saying 'Don't want to ignore what? Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you.'

Your breathing is heavy, but you still manage to answer. 'P-please fuck me again.' So much for professionalism…

Uta smirks. 'Can I fuck you however I like? As many times as I like? Wherever I like?' He sounds like he has a plan in mind already…

His fingers start moving ever faster, trying to make up your mind. 'Yes. Anything. Just fuck me.' You're glad he had the good sense to lock the door; you'd have for anyone else to see you begging like this.

The moment he has your consent, Uta's fingers slip out of you, and he steps away, his eyes more predatory than ever. 'You have ten seconds to strip for me. Anything that's not removed by then is getting cut off.' He walks over to his desk, and you do as instructed, tossing your shirt away almost instantly before whipping off your bra. You push your jeans down next, only to remember that you're still wearing trainers! By the time you'd slipped them and your socks off, Uta is back, leaving you with your underwear on full display and your jeans around your ankles.

Uta grabs the front of your underwear, pulling it forwards before producing his scissors and cutting through the sides, the now useless fabric falling helplessly from your body. 'Better. I'll spare you your jeans if you manage to lose them by the time you've walked over to my worktop.' Interpreting that as an order, you approach it swiftly as you shake away your jeans, and memories of what he did to you on it last time come very much into the forefront of your mind.

The moment you get there, Uta grabs your wrists, and binds them with something you can't see. Before you can ask what, your words are transformed into a gasp; there's a piece of fabric covering your eyes now.

With you bound and blindfolded, Uta forces you to turn around and sit on the work table.

For a moment, nothing happens, until you feel a sharp pinch on both nipples. 'I didn't get to appreciate these last time. You have lovely breasts. I think you'd really suit nipple piercings. Maybe I should make them part of your uniform… maybe I should actually make you a uniform. I'm thinking a low blouse and a short skirt, with no underwear of any kind; I'd want unlimited access to you at all times. My sweet apprentice, do you know how your body sets my mind alight? Since my first taste of you, my work has been beyond perfect. That's why I need you to stay here with me. You will stay, won't you? Tell me you'll stay with me.' You don't… you need… how are you supposed to make a promise when your head is dizzy with want?

All you can do is moan, something that doesn't seem to bother Uta. 'No answer? That's okay, I understand. You just can't think straight while you're this desperate for my dick. Maybe I can fuck some sense into you? It has to be worth a try. Oh, if you want me to stop, just tell me. If you can still form words, that is.' With that, you hear a rustling sound, the only warning you get before you feel Uta ram himself inside of you.

The pace he sets is brutal as he angles you so you're dangling off of the work bench. Your bound hands try desperately to grasp at something to steady your body, but to no avail.

They do manage to dig into the wooden surface beneath them when Uta bites your breast.

His teeth are sharp and uncompromising as he repeatedly sinks them into your breasts, often hard enough to draw blood. It's only when his tongue starts lapping up the blood that you remember exactly what he is, and just how much danger you're in. Your body shivers in fear, and you're about to tell Uta to stop when you feel his breath against your ear.

'Just discouraging any man who tries to take you from me. You taste good, but you feel even better. I'm going to finish inside you soon, but don't worry if you don't beat me to it; you're going to be begging me to stop your orgasms later.' You hope he means that, because you're not quite ready to finish with him; if only he'd pay more attention to your clit, you'd be a mess right now…

Uta wasn't exaggerating when he said soon; a few more thrusts and he's gone, emptying himself inside you as his thrusts become erratic and even more forceful.

When he's done, Uta slips out of you, the evidence of his release tricking out of you as you feel him back away from you. There's silence for a moment, and then…

'Kneel on the bench, but keep your legs wide open. I have a present for you.' You're hoping that present is an orgasm after he's left you hanging like this, so you do as asked again, bringing your legs up onto the bench and kneeling over them, your legs as wide as you can manage. All the while, you hear Uta rummaging around for something…

That something is suddenly pressed against your previously neglected clit, and as you hear him attach it to you with what you hope is something that won't pull off any hairs when he removes it, you suddenly realise what it is.

Your theory is proved right when the object starts to vibrate against you.

You moan louder than intended, and hear Uta chuckle in response. 'Do you like it? I got it for you not long after you left. I thought it would be fun to tie you up and watch you squirm, and I was right. Would you mind if I took a quick picture? I won't show another soul, I promise. I just want something to remember you by, if you leave…' The vibrations against you are making it hard to focus on anything other than your rapidly-building orgasm, but you manage to nod somehow; you know him just well enough to know that he's not the kind of person to share a picture like that with anyone else. You hope so, at least…

The next thing you hear is the camera on his phone; looks like he got the message.

Rather than just the once, the camera sounds off a number of times, each time from a slightly different angle.

After the final flash, Uta speaks again. 'You look amazing. I'm going to show you all the pictures I've taken when I'm done with you. Then you'll understand why I want you so much.

'Do you like this? Like being all tied up and recently fucked? Your body is writhing around so much, I bet you're about to finish, aren't you? Maybe I should take your new toy away, to punish you for missing so much work? No, I won't do that. Watching you fall apart like this is too enjoyable to miss. It's getting me ready to fuck you again. Do you want me to fuck you again?' You nod desperately, your whole body about to explode. 'There's my perfect apprentice. So eager for me. I'd like to watch you finish now.' As if he has command over your body, you finish, calling out his name so loud there's no way no one else heard you. You don't care, you're long past caring; you've never felt so damn satisfied in all your life.

You don't come all the way back down thanks to the constant buzzing, but that doesn't stop Uta; he drags you off the work bench before bending you over it, into the same position you were in last week.

Instead of him thrusting straight back in as expected, you jump when you feel something hard and wet pressing against a different entrance, before it pushes into you without warning.

You whimper as Uta's lubricated finger begins to thrust in and out of you, the man himself nipping your ear. 'I didn't say how I was going to fuck you, and you didn't ask. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're ready for me. Just keep focusing on those vibrations.' Not exactly a hard request; you can already feel your body begging for release again.

After a few more careful thrusts, Uta adds a second finger, and begins scissoring you open. It stings slightly, but you barely register that against the painful pleasure of your abused clit.

Without warning, you orgasm again, and Uta takes advantage of your almost deliriously pleasured state, adding two more fingers at once. The vibrations against your core are too much, but at the same time, you don't want them to stop. Don't want him to stop. He could start eating you alive right now and you'd beg him for more.

Certain that you're ready for him now, Uta removes his fingers and replaces them with his erection, filling you to the hilt before stopping and letting you adjust.

You feel… you almost feel empty, like you're desperate to have something inside your vacant hole. Maybe you could beg him to buy you another toy, so you could have something in both holes at all times?

Uta begins thrusting carefully, making sure he's not hurting you. When he's confidant you can take it, he becomes more forceful, one hand on your hip and another in your hair as he loses himself in you again. Each thrust causes the vibrator to shift slightly, the now-erratic motions reigniting your desire until you cry out a third and final time, your body going limp as you begin to weep from overstimulation.

Your lover acknowledges this, reaching forward to turn off the vibrator before bottoming out and finishing again, realising himself into your ass this time.

When he spent, he leans over you, applying gentle kisses and caresses to your back. You're about to say something, anything, but he beats you to it, his voice breathy.

'What shall we do for round three?'

Today is going to be a long day.


End file.
